Two Breaths Walking
Two Breaths Walking (二息歩行 Nisoku Hokou) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da DECO*27. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Melt. E 'anche apparso nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA originale come DLC, ma viene trattato come una nuova canzone in F 2nd. Informazioni Questa canzone presenta utaite Topi come parte del coro. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"DECO*27's guitar work cuts open the world of love and infatuation in this rocking earworm. The stark visuals break into a feast of color with one of the most visually ambitious videos in the Project DIVA series."'' Liriche Giapponese=「これは僕の進化の過程の１ページ目です。」 抱きしめたいから　２本足で歩く 一人じゃ寂しいから　君と息するよ 「ねえママ、僕好きな人が出来たんだ。」 "おめでとう" 会いたいよ ねえ君は今頃誰の乳を吸って生きてるの？ 言葉はもう覚えたかな？ 「パパ、ママ、ニーナ…」 "よく出来ました。今すぐ行くね。" あれ？おかしいな... 君を抱きしめるために浮かせた前足が 何故か君を傷つけ始めるんだ 覚えたての言葉だって　君に突き刺すナイフ 切り裂く人生 じゃあアタシがナイフ放つ前のその口を この口で塞いであげましょう 相対のチュー キミは今からアタシの息を吸って生きてくの 言葉はもう唾液で錆びついた ねえ君は今さら僕の息を吸って 「大好き」だなんて言ってみせるけど それならもういっそ　ボンベのように一生 僕が吐く言葉吸って息絶えて|-|Romaji="kore wa boku no shinka no katei no ichi PAGE me desu." dakishimetai kara nihon ashi de aruku hitori ja samishii kara kimi to iki suru yo "nee MAMA, boku suki na hito ga dekitan da." "omedetou" aitai yo nee kimi wa imagoro dare no chichi o sutte ikiteru no? kotoba wa mou oboeta ka na? "PAPA, MAMA, NINA..." "yoku dekimashita. ima sugu iku ne." are? okashii na... kimi o dakishimeru tame ni ukaseta maeashi ga nazeka kimi o kizutsuke hajimerun da oboetate no kotoba datte kimi ni tsukisasu KNIFE kirisaku LIFE jaa atashi ga KNIFE hanatsu mae no sono kuchi o kono kuchi de fusaide agemashou aitai no chuu kimi wa ima kara atashi no iki o sutte ikiteku no kotoba wa mou daeki de sabitsuita nee kimi wa imasara boku no iki o sutte "daisuki" da nante itte miseru kedo sorenara mou isso bonbe no you ni isshou boku ga haku kotoba sutte ikitaete|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' "This is the process of my evolution, page 1" I want to hold you, so I walk on two feet It's lonely alone, so I'll breath with you "Mom, I found someone I really like" "Congratulations" I'd like to see you So tell me whose milk are you nursing on these days? Have you learned to talk yet? "Papa, Mama, Nina..." "Good job. I'll be right there" Huh? That's strange... As I go to embrace you, the arms I once crawled on For some reason begin to hurt you Words I've learned cut you like a knife My life cutting things to shreds So before I unsheathe this knife Let me seal that mouth of yours with mine A kiss that seeks you out From now on, my breath will nurse you Our words rust in saliva Now that you're already breathing my breath You try saying "I love you" and all that but Why not use me like an air tank forever Draw your last breath on the words I exhale Video Project Diva - Nisoku Hokou DLC PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F 2nd ~ Two Breaths Walking|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Hatsune Miku Project DIVA Future Tone - PV "Two Breaths Walking" (Romaji English Español Subs)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009